


Idol Hotline!

by delicateyou



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, im actually proud of this one, jaepil, pls read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateyou/pseuds/delicateyou
Summary: Jae's a solo artist and a responder to a hotline for idols. What happens when Wonpil, a member of an idol group, comes out as gay?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Idol Hotline!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! im really proud of this story im coming up with so pls read! idk if i'll continue the other jaepil fic but BARE WITH ME! anyway enjoy <33

_Idol Hotline_. 

A hotline used for the sole purpose of idols receiving mental help without an actual therapist. Every company uses this, big and small. Some of the workers at the company can’t give the advice and help they need 24/7 but with the help of this hotline, everyone’s idol in South Korea can. 

To qualify for the job, you would need certain certifications and the right training. You’d had to know the basics to help a youngling who’s struggling with the pressure of fame. Past idols were already overqualified for the job so if they wanted to, they definitely could. 

The only thing a responder couldn’t do is fall in love with the idol they comforted ever. Ever. No exceptions. 

As for Jae, he’d felt the need to volunteer as soon as he left the music scene. He hadn’t retired or anything but it was fit for a part-time job. Usually, his shift ranges from 11 pm to 2 am. Around that time, there are only a few workers alongside him so it’s very convenient for him.

He was very good at helping others and he always expressed to his fans how he was thankful for their support, but also hoped that his music gave light to those who’re suffering. He was a young solo artist that made the world fall in love with him. 

“Time for work,” Jae declares to himself. He rushes to the hotline headquarters and enters prominently.

“Good evening Jae!” his co-worker, Amber Lui, cheers. 

“Evening… you sure are cheerful tonight,” Jae mumbles, taking his seat next to her. 

“Yeah, I am! Wanna ask why? No?! I’ll just tell you…” Amber pauses, analyzing Jae’s face.

“You’re not even listening!” she declares, pointing at him in fake despair. 

“Sorry… just a little drained,” Jae admits. After that, Amber stays quiet. He sighs and pushes back his seat, waiting for a call to come through. 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Jae quickly picks up the phone. _Finally,_ he thinks. 

“H-hello?” 

“Ah… Hello.” _Wait_ . _This is Wonpil from Day6._

“Wonpil-sshi?”

The two had briefly met at a “mystery music” show recently. The show was called “King of Mask Singer”. To explain further, the singers had to wore masks to hide their identity and the audience voted for who was to be safe from elimination. They greeted each other and fought for the hearts of the audience. Luckily, Jae won, but he thought Wonpil should’ve won. To Jae, Wonpil’s voice was like no other and he felt that it complimented his own during the duet sequence. 

“A-ah Jae Hyung…” 

_Why did he feel the need to call this hotline?_ Jae thinks to himself.

“ **_I’m sorry Jae_ **!” he proclaims in English, sniffling.

_Is he about to cry?_

“What’s the matter?” Jae asks worryingly. 

“You know how…” Wonpil pauses, breathing into the phone softly as if he prevented tears from falling. His throat felt swollen and the words that were forming in his head weren’t quite what he wanted to say. 

“H-how some boys like girls and some like boys?” he finally says. 

“Wonpil-sshi, are you saying you’re gay?” Jae whispers softly, preventing anyone else from hearing their conversation. 

No response comes from the other line. He could hear Wonpil breakdown quietly. 

“I’m sorry you feel the need to cry. I’m sorry this is frustrating for you, but I promise it gets better. I know there are going to be hardships along the way, but I know you’re strong enough to handle them…” 

“Thank you,” Wonpil says quietly, holding onto his phone tightly. 

“I don’t know if you know this, but last year I had a rumor I was going on a date with a guy... I guess you could say it was true. I didn’t really mind that people knew. At the time, he was pretty great and then guess what?! One day, he told me he had this huge issue! Want to know what he told me? He couldn’t date someone who was gaining more fans by night so I dumped him. Well, he dumped me first, but I definitely did it first in my head.” Jae rambles to Wonpil, hoping he’d laugh at his “sob story”. 

With that thought in his head, Wonpil laughs. Jae smiles. 

“I truly remember that! I hadn’t believed that rumor at the time, but now I guess I have a chance, huh?” Wonpil jokes. This time it’s Jae’s turn to laugh. 

“You’re totally right,” Jae pauses.

“Ah, in all honesty, I wish I could hug you right now. I know what it’s like Wonpil. Watching your friends get girlfriends and expressing their love openly while you’re there dating a guy. I get it.” 

“I wish things were different…” Wonpil admits. 

“I know.” 

After that conversation, the two ramble about past relationships and Jae clears up his sexuality, promptly stating he’s bisexual. Wonpil claps through the phone in support and Jae does the same.

“A win for the gays!” Wonpil cheers.

“I just realized it’s 1 in the morning! Aren’t you suppose to be sleeping right now?! Unlike me, I’m sure you have a very busy schedule. You should get some rest.” Jae says, lecturing Wonpil like a child. 

“ **_Oh my gosh!_ ** You’re right! Thank you for cheering me up Jae. Will I ever get to talk to you again?”

“Of course, just call the hotline and ask for me! I’m usually available around 11 pm to 2 am.” Jae states. 

“Right… okay! Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Wonpil.”

Jae sighs and relaxes on his chair. _Another satisfied customer!_

“ **_Dude...you were on that call for about three hours! Who was it?”_ ** Amber asks in English. 

“ **_Do you know Wonpil from Day6?”_ **Amber gasps. 

**_“He’s cute...making moves, huh Jae?”_ **she teases him and nudges his arm. Flustered, he hides his face.

 **_“I’m going to get some coffee. Want any?”_ **he mumbled, already walking towards the exit.

 **_“I’m good!”_ ** she yells from afar. 

_Wonpil will be fine... I just know it!_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! more to come!


End file.
